Chapter 1
by Shizuo-fangirl
Summary: no tiene titulo porque no se me ocurre ninguno


Capitulo 1

Cerca de un bosque de Suiza, no podría saber exactamente donde, ya que ni siquiera se si hay bosques ahí, caminaba una chica que al parecer estaba cansada de un largo viaje, también parecía hambrienta y sedienta, parecía que estaba apunto de desmayarse. Mientras tanto cerca de ahí había un chico mirando al cielo, que por alguna extraña razón llevaba una pistola, probablemente estaba cazando, parecía que era un poco serio, y era de esos jóvenes que tenían una muy buena educación, pero parecía misterioso…

En ese momento tropezó con algo que probablemente pensó que era un tronco

-ouch!- se empezaba a levantar- que extraño según yo había quitado todo con lo que podía tropezar… -ve a una chica tirada en el suelo- uh? … tampoco estaba esta chica cuando inspeccione el bosque… creo que últimamente eh estado demasiado distraído –se agacha para agarrar una vara y empieza a picar a la chica- …me pregunto si seguirá viva

-…uh?-la chica dijo reaccionando un poco

-ah! Esta viva! de donde vienes?

-….ham-ham-hambre….- decía débilmente la chica

-uh? Hambre? No conozco ese lugar… tal vez sea una nueva ciudad-suspira-realmente ahora los humanos ya no tienen imaginación par ponerle nombre a las cosas-se queda viendo a la chica- parece que estas muy débil, tal vez si comes un poco recuperes fuerza –saca de su bolsillo un pedazo de pan y se lo da a la chica- toma se que es poco pero tal vez lo necesitas

-…gracias!-la chica se levanta bruscamente y agarra el pedazo de pan y se lo come

-sabia que ibas a recuperar tu fuerza-sonríe levemente y se levanta- bueno adiós! –empieza a caminar

-espera! A donde vas?-grito la chica

-se detiene- uh? No lo se… por que lo preguntas?

-…por que te lo pregunto? Uhmm… tal vez por que estoy interesada

-je, por que estas interesada? Es otra cosa que no comprendo de los humanos, siempre se interesan en gente que se encuentran de casualidad, y que probablemente no se volverán a ver, dime otra razón que no sea esa

-…uhmm… tal vez por que quiero viajar contigo

-viajar conmigo?-dijo el chico un poco sorprendido-no creo que sea seguro viajar conmigo

-…aun así quiero viajar contigo!-dijo la chica decidida

El chico se quedo viendo a la chica –bueno pareces muy decidida, entonces hazlo

-genial!-dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa

-pero tendrás que seguir mis reglas- dijo el chico con un aire estricto

-esta bien! Cuales son?

- esta bien

1.- tendrás que obedecerme en todo momento

2.- inventare y quitare reglas en el viaje, así que no te quejes de los cambios

-esta bien! Pero…

-sin "peros"

-OK

Los dos empezaron a viajar a través del bosque, el chico iba adelante y la chica lo seguía, esta vez el chico tenia la vista fija hacía delante, parecía que nada lo podría distraer. Mientras tanto la chica miraba a su alrededor, estaba demasiado distraída, hasta que empezó a pensar varias cosas sobre el chico como "De donde vendrá?" "porqué viaja alrededor del mundo?" "cuál será su nombre?"

-uhmmm…. Oye… aun no se tu nombre, y pienso que si voy a viajar contigo al menos debería saber tu nombre… -dijo un poco insegura la chica

-Pierrot

-uh? Pierrot?

-si, ese es mi nombre

-Pierrot… Pierrot…

-que? Tienes algún problema con mi nombre?

-no! –dijo la chica sonriendo- de echo me gusta mucho! Aunque no parece un nombre suizo… acaso no eres de aquí?

-no

-ah! Ya veo, entonces de donde eres?

-Francia…

-OH…-dijo sorprendida la chica

-…creo

"ni si quiera sabe de donde es?" pensó un poco decepcionada la chica, pero siguió hablando- y no quieres saber mi nombre?

-realmente… no

-por que no? –dijo un poco molesta

-no me gusta preguntarle cosas a las personas, porque siento que los estaría presionando a que me cuenten sobre ellos, y tal vez haya cosas de las que no quieran hablar- "entonces lo estoy presionando?" pensó la chica un poco triste, Pierrot continuó hablando- así que si me lo quieres decir esta bien, si no, esta bien también -dijo Pierrot con una sonrisa calida

La chica un poco mas contenta dijo- Soy Namie!

-Namie… tampoco suena de por aquí…-dijo distante Pierrot

-no soy de aquí… eso creo

-ya veo… al parecer no estas segura de donde eres

-no, perdí mi memoria-dijo un poco nerviosa

-ya veo- "pero como sabe su nombre?" pensó Pierrot

-lamento no poder contar más cosas sobre mi, lo único que recuerdo es mi nombre y mi edad aproximada

-no tienes que disculparte

Después de esa conversación los dos continuaron caminando en silencio, el único ruido que había era el de los pájaros, otros animales del bosque y la suave brisa que movía a los árboles gentilmente. Era un ambiente demasiado relajante, aunque también había un poco de tensión.

-perdón por hacer que trataras de recordar tu pasado –dijo Pierrot, mientras caminaba sin voltear a ver a Namie

-uh? No te tienes que disculpar –dijo un poco nerviosa Namie

Aunque hubiera parecido que el silencio iba a acabar, no fue así, los dos siguieron callados seguramente por varias horas, ya que aparentemente ninguno de los dos llevaba un reloj.

Namie se empezaba a cansar de nuevo, comenzó a sentirse hambrienta y tenía sed. Al parecer a Pierrot no le afectaba caminar tanto tiempo, tampoco parecía hambriento o sediento.

"Seguramente el pertenecía al ejercito" pensaba Namie, al pensar eso ella se sentía un poco nerviosa, ya que cada vez que veía pasar al ejercito se sentía un poco insegura; porque siempre a pensado que el ejercito es demasiado estricto, serio, que eran seres crueles sin corazón. Pierrot al darse cuenta de que Namie estaba un poco nerviosa, no sabía porque pero aún así le empezó a acariciar suavemente la cabeza, Namie al sentir la mano de Pierrot se tranquilizó un poco, estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que era Pierrot.

-hermano…-dijo Namie

-hermano?-Pierrot dijo un poco sorprendido- me dijiste hermano?

Namie al escuchar la voz de Pierrot regresó a la normalidad -uh?

-…me dijiste hermano…

-…que! …este…este…- Namie se puso nerviosa otra vez, pero ahora fue por otra razón- fue un reflejo? Si eso fue! Fue un reflejo! –dijo y empezó a reírse nerviosamente

Pierrot se empezó a reír –bueno creo que es un poco razonable –dijo con una sonrisa malvada

-a que te refieres con razonable? –Namie dijo confundida

-bueno cuando te conocí tu me reacordabas a un perro –continuo diciendo Pierrot con su sonrisa malvada

-que! Pero soy un ser humano! No soy tu mascota o algo así! –dijo molesta Namie

-uh? Siéntate –ordeno Pierrot como si le hablara a un perro. Namie obedientemente se sentó- ves eres como un perrito –dijo riéndose Pierrot

-eh! Es que… tu me dijiste que te obedeciera! –dijo Namie mas molesta

-toma… –dijo Pierrot dándole un pedazo de pan a Namie

-uh? Gracias… creo…

-es tu premio por ser buena chica

-que! Pero no soy un perro!

Pierrot continuo riendo, "al parecer no es tan serio como pensé" pensó Namie al ver riendo a Pierrot.

-al parecer ya no estas tan cansada-dijo Pierrot al darse cuenta de la energía que tenía Namie.

Namie había olvidado por completo su cansancio durante esa conversación, al igual que su hambre y sed.

-aún así ya casi llegamos a un pequeño pueblo, ahí podríamos alquilar una habitación en una posada y descansar un poco antes de continuar con el viaje

-enserio! Genial! Aunque… me sorprende que vayas a alquilar una habitación-dijo un poco sorprendida Namie

-porque?

-no pareces de ese tipo de personas…

-de echo es la primera vez que voy a alquilar una después de tanto tiempo

-enserio? Entonces porque esta vez…

Pierrot se sonrojo y sin ver a los ojos a Namie le contesto-por que esta vez tú vienes conmigo

"Vaya… esto lo esta haciendo por mi? Realmente el debe ser una buena persona" pensó Namie con una sonrisa calida. Los dos continuaron caminando, esta vez Namie se esforzaba para llegar a ese pequeño pueblo del que Pierrot hablaba. Ya quería llegar descansar, comer y tomar cualquier cosa. Aunque solo había una cosa que le preocupaba, el dinero, al parecer Pierrot no había trabajado por un buen tiempo y seguramente tendría menos de 50 francos suizos1 pero prefería no decirle a Pierrot lo que pensaba, "seguramente no le importará…" era lo que presentía Naime.

-ah! Ya llegamos!-dijo Pierrot

Namie no dijo nada al llegar, estaba sorprendida de lo hermoso que era ese lugar, había caminado tanto por el bosque, que no había ido a ningún pueblo o ciudad y por causa de su amnesia, era la primera vez que estaba en un pueblo, aparte de que era demasiado hermoso.

El suelo estaba empedrado, había varias casas y posadas de madera, en medio de cada dos casas había un árbol o un poste de luz, al parecer no había autos, pero si había de la demás tecnología. Se sentía un poco de humedad y frío pero por alguna razón se sentía calido.

-je, te gusto este lugar?- pregunto Pierrot con una sonrisa juguetona

-SÍ! Me gusto mucho!- dijo Namie con una gran sonrisa –aunque… pensé que este lugar iba a ser mas frío, y lo es pero tiene mucha calidez también… no lo entiendo- dijo Namie un poco insegura

-La calidez de la gente siempre será mas fuerte que cualquier cosa- dijo Pierrot como si recitara una frase de algún poeta

-vaya, de donde sacaste esa frase?

-de ningún lado- dijo Pierrot- será mejor que consigamos donde dormir pronto- al decir eso apresuró mas el paso

La preocupación de Namie volvió, tal vez había olvidado varias cosas pero no había perdido el sentido común, y sabía que no iban a tener el dinero suficiente para rentar una habitación. Al final Namie se armo de valor y decidió decírselo con una indirecta.

-…err…. Y como cuanto dinero tienes? –"Eso! Así ya no le tendré que decir que el no tiene dinero" Namie pensó

-uhmmm…. Que será? Más de 50,000 francos suizos?

-¿!¿!eh! ¿Es-estas bromeando cierto?-pregunto Namie riendo nerviosamente

-no

"¿De donde pudo sacar todo ese dinero? ¿Será de una familia rica? O tal vez… ¿lo robó?" empezó a pensar Namie y poco a poco iba pensando en más preguntas de cómo consiguió el dinero.

-ah! Ahí hay una posada-dijo Pierrot apuntando hacía una pequeña posada color blanco con techo café y un letrero colgando que decía "Posada. Cuota por noche 80 francos suizos por persona"

Namie lo escuchó pero no dijo nada seguía perdida en sus pensamientos.

Al entrar a la posada por dentro todo era de madera, en el centro había una chimenea rodeada por 4 sillones 2 para 3 personas y otros dos individuales y al lado de la chimenea colgaba una televisión plasma en la cual estaban las noticias. En el lado derecho estaba la recepción, la cual la atendía un señor de aparentemente 68 años, era robusto, de ojos cansados, aproximadamente de la misma estatura de Namie (1.60), usaba lentes.

"Parece que es una persona seria…" pensó Namie

-¿En qué los puedo ayudar?

-Quiero dos habitaciones

-¿uh? ¿Qué no sería mejor una habitación para dos?-pregunto Namie

-…entonces una habitación para dos

-"En otras noticias el asesino de la famila real, conocido como 'Joker', escapó de la cárcel y ahora la policía lo busca, si se llega a encontrar con el inmediatamente marque a la policía correspondiente a su país"-decían en las noticias-"Este es el asesino"-dijo la reportera y pusieron una foto muy parecida a Pierrot.

-¡ah! ¡Pierrot ese asesino se parece mucho a ti!-dijo Namie sorprendida

Pierrot se quedó callado por un buen momento y después le dijo a Namie –en este mundo existen los gemelos malvados

-¿uh?-dijeron Namie y el anciano al mismo tiempo, pero con diferentes tonos, Namie con tono de ingenuidad y el anciano con un tono de incredibilidad.

-si, y probablemente el es mi gemelo malvado

-¡oh! ¿¡Entonces yo tengo una gemela malvada!-preguntó sorprendida Namie

-no

-¿por qué no?

-tu ya eres la malvada-dijo Pierrot con una sonrisa malvada

-¡no es cierto!

Pierrot se volteo al anciano para pagarle

-no diré nada si me das otros 80 francos-murmuro el señor a Pierrot

Pierrot sin dudarlo le dio otros 80 francos, y el anciano le dio las llaves de la habitación. Namie cogió las llaves y se fue corriendo a la habitación.

La habitación tenia dos camas separadas por un mueble con dos cajones y una lámpara, también había una ventana que estaba del lado de la calle. A esa hora las únicas luces que había afuera era la de la luna y la de los postes de luz.

Namie al llegar a la habitación lo primero que hizo fue acostarse en unas de las camas; Pierrot iba caminando tranquilamente atrás de ella, al llegar a la habitación se sentó la cama desocupada.

-¿uh? ¿No estas cansado?-pregunto Namie

-no mucho, solo descansare un poco y después saldré a dar un paseo

-¡ok!

-mientras tanto tu descansa, mañana tendremos que continuar con el viaje-dijo Pierrot con una calida sonrisa

-esta bien, buenas noches

-buenas noches.

Anotaciones:

1.- Ni el capitulo ni la historia tiene titulo por que no se me ocurre ninguno

1francos suizos es la moneda oficial de Suiza y Liechtenstein. Usé esta moneda ya que estaban cerca de Suiza. 1 Franco Suizo = 15.25 Pesos Mexicanos


End file.
